bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/Life In Carcer City For C-Money: Chapter 12
The Worse Decision (Part 2) They all stared at me in shock. That's what they only did for ten seconds till I said, "No one saw me, so we should be safe". "We're dead", Markel said. "And it's too late to buy a ticket to San Andreas now", Bradley said. "What's wrong with you guys? He didn't see me and there's no way that he'll suspect that it was us", I told them. "Oh, actually....", Jill stated. I looked at her sitting up on the bed. She had finally stopped crying, but her face was still wet from the tears earlier. "Actually what?" I asked her. "I told Alex that when you see me like this, you'll be calling for his blood and be doing anything you can to get back at him", she said. "You told him that?" I asked her. She nodded yes. "We're dead", I finally claimed. Just when I said that, I heard the front door open and heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. Just then, the bedroom door opened and Cody rushed in. "What's wrong with you?" I asked him. "Alex is on his way to kill you. Apparently, he saw you wreck his van", Cody said. "And you know that how?" I asked him. "I was down there as well and saw what you did", Cody told me. "You idiot, you realize that Alex could have followed you here just to find C-Money?"Jill pointed out to him. "I didn't think about that when I had to run to warn you guys", he stated. Just then, there was a loud bang downstairs. "I'M HERE FOR YOU, CLAYTOOOONNNN", Alex shouted. "Clayton, hide under the bed now", Markel whispered. "Forget it, I'll deal with him. He shouldn't have beaten Jill and fucked with us after we said no", I said outloud. Footsteps on the stairs got louder as Alex climbed up. "This ain't going to end well", Cody said in a low voice. Alex then kicked down the bedroom door. His fists all balled up and his eyes had that look that meant that I was a dead man to him. "You are going to fucking pay for what you did to my van", he threatened in a low voice. "You should learn how to except 'no' for an answer. We told you that we wouldn't be helping you with your dirty work anymore and instead you tried to get Jill into doing more of your work. You fucking deserved what you got", I spat out at him. Very angry, he charged at me, but then I tripped him and he fell into the sand. He got up and tried again, but then my friends started to hold him down. "GET OFF ME", he shouted. "Not so tough when you have other kids stacked up on you", I insulted. Just then with all of his strength, he threw all of them off him. "You may have your friends now, but just remember that you can't be with them 24/7. I will get you back for what you did. And when you do, you will pay". He left the room and went downstairs. "You see that. That is why you shouldn't have decided to break away from Alex's plans", Cody stated. "Shut up, Cody", Markel said. "It's true. Alex is now going to murder C-Money. C-Money, you better find a new place to live. You'll probably be safe in Liberty City or Blakton City. That's for sure". "Shut up, Cody", Jill repeated. "At least it's just me that he wants", I said. "What are you going to do?" Jill asks. "I'll have to carry around a blade with me from now on....or at least that slingshot that I still have from the second job", I suggested. "Well, you'll have to be very careful then from now on. Let's hope Alex doesn't use those items against you then", Bradley said. "God, it must suck to be you right now", Cody said. "Tell me about it", I told him. Category:Blog posts